


The Sharptooth and the Spiketail

by AnthroLover



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Capture, Cock Worship, Deal, Dinosaurs, Dom/sub, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Gay Male Character, Humiliation, Hunt, Hunted, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sharptooth - Freeform, Slavery, Snowballing, Spiketail, Straight-to-Gay, Submission, Tail Play, Tail Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, m/m - Freeform, straight to gay, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Years have passed, and now Spike is nearly fully grow and he travesl to his own into the Mysterious Beyond. The older spiketail now know how to take care of himself, and he believes that he can go make his own business rather quickly without taking risks with sharpteeth.However, a big. hungry and bad-mooded sharptooth just crosses his way, and Spike finds himself unable to escape from him.On the verge of being eaten, Spike tries to talk with his captor, and so, he ends up strking a deal that maybe grant his life to be spared. But at what cost?Originally made as a request for a fellow artist.





	The Sharptooth and the Spiketail

In the Mysterious Beyond, the bright circle shone down on the place, casting its light over the most wasted land, mostly rock and dirty, a difficult place to survive, didn't mattering if you were a sharptooth or a leaf eater.

A pack of fast biters passed running by the rocks, jumping over them as they ran. The one more in front, a purple colored one, jumped over a rock. The second behind him, a yellow colored female, made her best to ran after him as she carried a small infant fast biter in her arms, who was shaking in fear. Behind her, two other fast biters, deep blue colored twins made their best to keep up with the rest of the family.

A loud roar was heard from behind them, as their hunter went toward them.

This was a great hunter, big enough to be danger for them. It was great, relatively short arms and strong legs. His scales were dark-gray in color with cream on his underbelly and black strip running down his back. His eyes were big and amber colored, and had two small bone ridges above them. He had a long scar on the side of his torso, two marks running it horizontally. His face full of hunger as he lusted for the prey that was right in front of him. Now, if he just could close the distance...

He ran after his prey, crushing every rock the fast biters jumped over with his great, strong, clawed feet. He stretched his neck forward, trying to bite, and by very little he didn't got the twins.

The fast biters ran for their dear lives, and after what seemed like an eternity, they were able to spot what could be their salvation, on small cave, that was too small for their pursuer, but big enough for them to go in.

" _This way!_ " the leader shouted to his pack in sharptooth, and all the ones followed him. The big hunter, seeing that his prey was going to escape, put most of his strength in his back legs, and propelled himself faster than many would thought it would be possible for his size, jaws outstretched, ready to bite down and crunch any unfortunate soul that was between them.

But it seemed to be the biters lucky day. For the twins jumped inside the cave in the moment his jaws were about to close, and he collided his head in the stone wall.

He stumbled back as he tried to hold his head the best he could with his short arms. And as soon as he recovered, he turned it back to the small entrance. One of the twins perked his head outside. He roared and the biter yelped and retreated back as he started slamming the stonewall. His blows made the inside of the cave shake, but did not made any significant damage.

" _Come out here, you cowards!_ " The ridge-eyed sharptooth (allosaurus) roared in anger, only to receive a " _Go fuck yourself!_ " As answer form inside the cave, most likely form the leader. And this sound was followed by a slap, and a female voice " _Julius! The baby!_ "

The great sharptooth roared again, and put his eye in the level of the cave, to see the female holding her baby as the leader keep himself in front of her, and snarled to him " _Go away!_ "

Seeing that he wasn't going to have his meal, the sharptooth let out one last angered roar, and walked away stomping the ground in anger. Leaving the pack to sigh in relieve.

The big sharptooth was wise enough to know when was fruitless to become angry and spent energy. He knew very well that if this hunt wasn't successful then he should save his energies for the next. His seasons of life living alone taught him that.

The big sharptooth sighed, and looked to the sky as his belly growled slightly. He sighed " _How I wish I could find a lonely leaf eater. I haven't had a decent meal in days!_ " He growled to himself.

This sharptooth's name was Mauler, he was the youngest of seven brothers, and also, he was the most rebellious. Despite being the smaller, he never had trouble to deal with his brothers, as he was maybe the smartest of them, and always had a trick up his... sleeve?

He was the hardcore kind of guy, ready to use all kinds of dirty tricks, once he even faked his death to get his brothers to leave the hunt alone and eat it all by himself, of course, his family was not a bit happy when they found out...

Mauler almost always used his brothers to got what he wanted, and was a jerk to them most of time, bulling them to no end. As he grew, he only got more and more arrogant, to the point that he defied his own father. Of course, he decided that his family didn't have enough room for him, so he went away.

After that, he lived by his own, almost always using others to get what he wanted, stealing the food from weaker sharpteeth and using his size and intelligent on his own aid, he always did  _everything_  to get what he wanted, be it lie, cheat, and be a complete jerk, and it worked for him.

But lately he didn't had very luck. Seemed that the sharpteeth living around there had already perceived his tricks, and became more and more cautious near him. He was having problem, and let's be honest, he wasn't the best at hunting on his own. He could always eat small furry creatures and swimmers, but for a big guy like him was like living from scraps, and this was starting to get it's tool on him.

Sometimes he even considered really joining a pack, hunting in group with other sharpteeth... males and females... the females beautiful and slender... the males strong and good hunters... but all of them willing to raise their tails to him... their dripping pussies and cocks... their winking tailholes... He groaned loud to himself.

Yes, Mauler liked both females and males, he realized this when he was younger. Despite feeling mutual attraction to both, when it came to mating, he actually preferred males, and he was always on top.

It was that... dominating a male like that, making this male completely submit to him and howl like a female in heat under him. It just sent chills from his back to the tip of his tail. It was a trilling thought.

When was the last time he had mated again? Weeks? Months? It was easy to lost track of time in the Mysterious Beyond. Mauler knew he had to keep his calm and save his energy for another hunting, but it was really hard when you were hungry  _and_  horny. He sighed to himself as he kept walking to a place he knew that there was a lake. If he could not sate his hunger and his desire, at least he could sate his thirsty.

* * *

_Somewhere else, at the same time_

In a cave, a spiketail walked across the dark place, his eyes and snout guiding him in the darkness as he walked on the cave he came to know very well.

This spiketail was dark green in color, with light-brown colored plates sprouting from his back, and four small spikes already sprouting from his tail. His eyes were purple and very smart. This spiketail was not other than Spike, the orphan that was adopted by a family of swimmers and raised as their own in the Great Valley. Brother of Ducky, the swimmer and part of the gang of friends that lived in the Valley.

Spike had grew, of course, he was now a teenager, nearing the adulthood. And being older, he had grew mature. Now he spook, he was braver, he was more serious, though he was still being a glutton, and he had started to want more his privacy.

He had grown along with his friends, Littlefoot was now almost an adult, Cera already gained her two more horns, and Ducky and Petrie... Well, lets say that Spike just wasn't surprised for seeing how well they fit along... Ruby now was one of the wiser dinosaurs in the Valley, and even Chomper had grew and, against everyone's expectations, kept being the nicer and more friendly sharptooth ever to live. He spent more of his time patrolling the Valley to keep other sharpteeth away from entering, and, one time and the other, went out to find his own food. The little sharptooth realized that he was going to have to hunt if he wanted to survive, and this made him quite sad, but he had not given up his dream of leaf eaters and sharptooth being friends. Some say he was actually talking to a few select sharpteeth and trying to teach them to be friendly.

Spike was now walking in one of the hidden passages that connected the Great Valley with the Mysterious Beyond. One he discovered sometime ago and about that not even Chomper and Ruby knew. Normally he would have told the others about it. But for some reason, he decided to keep it to himself.

This reason is there this entrance was far too small to most sharpteeth come through, but most important, it was because it leaded to a place that only Spike knew about, and wanted to keep for himself.

Finally, after walking and squeezing through the end of the cave, he came into the sunlight in the Mysterious Beyond, with it's rocky outfits highly contrasting with the Valley's lust green and life.

But Spike had not arrived where he wanted yet. He walked more, circled a great rock, gave a few turns into more rocks on his way, and finally found it: one small hidden lake with a small waterfall feeding it and some lusty green food around.

Spike smiled to himself, as he ran to the lake, and lowered his head to take a few gulps of the pure, crystalline water. It was somehow more delicious than any water of the Valley, the spiketail didn't understood why.

After gulping down several gulps of the delicious water, he turned to the lusty green around it, the bushes had a spark of red, as many berries were growing in it. Spike took a huge bite of many of the berries that were far too sweet to even be real.

After feasting, he turned to the water, and entered into the river. Despite being delicious, the water was also always warm and just felt wonderful against the skin. All those factors combined created a dream for any leaf eater.

That was the reason of Spike wanted to keep this place to himself. It was his secret paradise, his place of feeling good and of relaxing whenever he felt sad or stressed out, a place many other leaf eaters would kill to have. Of course, there was still having the risk of finding sharpteeth, but the place he was in just made everything be worthy it.

Spike sighed happily as he swan in the lake, letting the pure and warm water clean off all the dirty of his body, and spreading the good feeling to all of it as he felt cleaner and better than in any other lake of the Valley. Spike sighed to himself, and looked to the sky, before taking a huge breath and diving his head into the water. For a long moment, he just stood under the surface, enjoying the feeling whole into his body.

Then Spike heard something, seemed a bit like stomping into the water. A bit confused, he noticed that the light over him seemed to have ceased, and the bright circle was shinning strong. Was it a cloud?

Letting the air escape his lungs and raising his head, Spike's heart almost stopped as he discovered himself face to face with a big, dark-gray sharptooth, with a grin in its mouth and hunger on its eyes.

* * *

Mauler just couldn't believe his own luck!

He had come to his own favorite spot for water, and what wasn't his surprise when he found out an adolescent spiketail using it to his bath. He felt a whole bunch of emotions of the same time.

First of all, he felt anger, for that spiketail made him remember of the first time he went hunting on his own, and a spiketail made the gash on his body with its spikes. The scar still tingled at times.

Then he felt happy, for he now had a chance of having a real decent meal for the spiketail was almost an adult, and seemed to have a lot of meat. He licked his chops, but he knew that if he simply jumped the spiketail could have a chance to fight and run, so he waited.

He looked carefully behind a rock as the leaf eater swan in the low water, more walking than swimming. And when the spiketail dove its head in the water, he saw the perfect chance, he quickly ran over to the water, until he was just above the spiketail. The leaf eater raised its head just in time to see his big grin.

Spike froze in place, completely immobilized by his fear, his face in complete horror as the great sharptooth looked down at him grinning. Droplets of drool came out of its mouth. For a long moment, they just stayed like that, before the sharptooth said in his own language " _Hello, lunch._ "

Spike could understood what the sharptooth said. In the years, he was able to learn the sharptooth language from Chomper, as well as his other friends. They were still having problems to actually reproduce the sounds that sharpteeth made to communicate, but they were able to made out a few words, and had learned enough to know what a sharptooth is saying, when it even bothers to talk to a prey.

The two words that escaped the sharptooth's throat made Spike snap out of it. He spun in the same place, swinging his spikes in the sharptooth's direction. But Mauler was skilled enough in combat to be able to dodge the swing, the spikes didn't even scraped his skin.

Spike used this chance to turn around and run from the sharptooth. Spike ran as fast as his spiketail legs could carry him. And he knew by the booming stomping that the sharptooth was coming right after him. Spike knew that if he was reached it could be his end. He had only one hope: the cave in the Great Wall.

It was big enough just for him to pass, and the sharptooth was not being able to enter that place. If he was able to reach the cave he was going to be safe. He was going to return to his home in the Great Valley and thank to the Bright Circle for coming out of this alive. But he needed to run for this, and needed to run fast!

Mauler ran after the runaway spiketail. Hunting was not exactly his specialty, but after almost starving for days, he was not going to let his food escape like that. He ran after the spiketail as it tried to lose him by making several turns and even running in circles.

Mauler just looked at those pathetic attempts of losing him. The spiketail really thought they were going to work? Yeah, maybe that dinosaur was like all the other leaf eaters, who thought that sharpteeth were brainless creatures. A wrong thought, since in fact many sharpteeth were actually smarter than most of leaf eaters, since you needed it to be able to get your prey. Mauler knew that HE was smarter than a leaf eater. And if that spiketail was thinking the opposite, then he was going to be a prey easier than Mauler thought.

Spike had to run, it was the only thing in his mind. To run to save his life. He made a lot of turns and ran in circles with the sharptooth behind him. Not trying to lose him, but trying to make him get far enough behind for him, so he could reach the entrance and escape inside of it. Spike was already making silently promises to don't ever come back to that place and to never again keep a secret from his friends. He just wanted to escape and to live!

Mauler soon realized that running after the spiketail was probably not going to work. He needed to use his clever mind to catch him. But in the middle of a pursuit, it would be hard to fool the spiketail to simply let him get him.

While they ran, Mauler saw more in front some vines hanging from the wall. A smirk grew in his face as his sharp mind worked in exactly what to do with that leaf eater.

Spike had to keep running, he didn't dared looked behind as he went forward. He passed by some rock formations he recognized. He was close now! The entrance was just a few yards forward! He was going to make it! Spike became so happy that he did not heard the sound of something begin ripped right behind him. He just wanted to keep running forward.

After a while he was able to see it. Among the rocks, the entrance of the cave! It would be a tight fit for him, but he would be able to squeeze himself inside of it and leave the sharptooth behind, roaring in anger for losing his dinner.

He could jump of joy as he ran, if something had not tied around his neck and squeezed, making him gasp as he pinned upward. Looking back, he saw a long vine that now was tied around his neck, and in the other end of it, the sharptooth was holding it with a toothy grin on his face.

Mauler had ripped the vines when they passed by them. And, using his good memory and his skilled hands, he was able to tie it in what today would be known as a lasso. Mauler remembered when he was kid and used this same technique in one of his brothers, he rid his back for a while by the vine. But now it was not for play, it was going to help him get food.

Making a good aim, he threw the tied end of the vine into the spiketail, and hit right on target. The lasso passed by the head and successfully tied around the neck of the leaf eater. It had caught the spiketail by surprise, and now, Mauler had him on his grip, and the vine was strong enough to be sure that the spiketail was not going to escape easily.

Spike struggled madly as he saw he was stuck. He turned and tried to force his way to the cave, but Mauler held him by the vine and it squeezed in his neck as he tried to go for it. Spike struggled like crazy, not wanting to end like that. He tried with all his might to fight the vine, to have a chance of escaping and saving his life, to go back to his family and friends.

Mauler gave a sharp pull. This made Spike's tongue roll out of his mouth and his eyes bulge as the vine tug in his neck, making him fall on his side. Mauler, grinning, ran in his direction at full speed. He jumped right over Spike, and landed in the wall next to him and back to the ground. Unknowing to him, doing so had caused some rocks to fall, and right at the cave Spike was after.

Spike looked shocked as the cave was sealed away by falling rocks. They put themselves into place in the cave, sealing it. His only way back to the Great Valley was now gone, and he had no other path to escape. Spike would have become more worried about this, but soon he was brought back to the present situation by the feet of the sharptooth pressing in his mid-section.

Looking up, he saw the sharptooth grinning, showing all his sharp teeth to the spiketail, and Spike could not tell if he was doing it on purpose or not.  _"Full and fat."_  Said the sharptooth in his own language, not knowing that Spike could understand him  _"I have waited too long for a meal like this again! Time to dig in!"_

_"WAIT!"_  Spike instinctively yelled in the sharptooth language out of fear. This made Mauler stop for a moment and look at the spiketail beneath him.  _"Do you talk my language?"_

Yeah, Spike had learned sharptooth with Chomper. He already could make most of the talks of sharptooth did. But he was still having problems when he tried to talk it. Mostly because his own system was unused to producing sounds with his throat instead of his tongue. But he was able to pronunciation, though it was guttural for the sharpteeth.

_"P-Please..."_  Spike was able to snarl with his throat  _"Please... No... Eat... Me..."_

Mauler looked at the spiketail under his foot, quickly going over his surprise for him talking his language, and then said  _"Why? I'm hungry and you are my food. I should just eat you."_

Spike started to panic  _"Please... Me... do not... want... die..."_

_"Well, I'm just sorry for you."_

_"Please... me... has... family... friends..."_

_"Well, I sorry that they won't be seeing you again. But it's life. I'm sure they will all cry for your loss and all speak good things about you."_

_"Please... me... taste... bad..."_

_"I have spent the last days eating poorly! I don't care if you taste like mud! I'm going to swallow you and you are going to prevent me from starving more than I already have!"_  Snarled Mauler as he was starting to lode his patient with this chattering snack.

_"But... Please... Don't..."_

_"Enough!"_  Mauler roared finally, making Spike flinch  _"If I wanted to talk I would have searched another sharptooth, now I want to eat! And you are going to be my dinner! Now shut up so I can eat you in peace!"_  And Mauler opened his jaw wide over the poor defenseless dinosaur, who cornered in fear.

_"No... me... do... anything..."_  Spike said, covering his face and ready to feel the crushing pain of the sharptooth's teeth piercing his skin and breaking his bones.

But it didn't came.

Spike dared to open his eye and he saw that the sharptooth was now staring at him. A very strange look in his face as he seemed to be thinking about something.

_"Anything, you said?"_  asked Mauler to the spiketail, who after a few seconds nodded and said  _"Y-yes... me... do... anything... Just... please... don't... eat..."_

Mauler actually stopped for a moment as his mind wandered into the fact that this spiketail would probably do anything to save his life. Mauler got quite some idea as he thought that maybe it could help him sate another kind of hungry...

But... Should he do it?

Not only was this creature of a different species, as it was something with complete opposites feeding habits.

Doing it with a leaf eater... It would be considered disgusting... Maybe even a betrayal... And yet... The idea of it somehow turned him on.

He just imagined what he could do with that spiketail. All the positions he could put him into, and the sounds he could make him made. All of this was making Mauler grow restless as a fire was rekindled into his groin.

Spike just stared at Mauler, as the sharptooth seemed to be deep lost in thought. The sharptooth even let out a grown as he seemed to grin slightly, and Spike could only wonder what on Earth was he thinking of doing to him.

_"S-sir...?"_  Spike rasped into sharptooth, and Mauler was able to snap back just enough to look at him. He had that spiketail right under his power. This dinosaur was willing to do  _anything_  to escape alive if there was a hope of it. Mauler looked at the fear and submission into his face, and it was just enough to shut up the last of his doubts and make him decide what he wanted to do.

_"So..."_ Said Mauler with a sly smirk on his face  _"You will do ANYTHING for me to let you live, huh?"_

The way the sharptooth talked sent shivers to Spike's back. When he said he would do anything he was talking out of fear. Now the sharptooth had taken it seriously, and if he went back into his word it would surely made the sharptooth angry. And Spike was afraid to even imagine what the big predator would do to him if it got angry.

Spike could only look at him afraid as he nodded his head slowly. And Mauler's smirk only grew more.  _"Well, since you say so. I guess I have a small task I can give you, and if you make it good, I may consider letting you live."_

Spike didn't liked not even a little of the sharptooth's expression. He just couldn't help but wonder just what he had gotten himself into by being unable to keep his mouth shut. Though he was afraid of what he was going to make him do, Spike now had a real chance to escape (or so it seemed), and so, he could only ask  _"W-w-what... would... be... it... sir..?"_

Mauler smirked, the spiketail was already very submissive to him. It was just too perfect, and Mauler was drooling in thinking just what he could do with that spiketail. He was really going to enjoy it, no matter what else the other sharpteeth would say about it.

Mauler walked over, even closer to Spike. For a moment, the spiketail was worried that he had said something wrong and made the big predator decide to end him. But Mauler positioned himself just in front of him, his legs slightly spread, and Spike could have a good view of his slit. And for a moment, he could swear that he saw a pink colored thing poking out very slightly...

Could it be... No... Not then... Not in this kind of situation... It would be totally out of place... Right?

But the sharptooth said  _"Okay now, since you are willing to do anything. Guess maybe you can help me scratch out a small itch I had been having for a few days now. I really had been pent up, and I need some release, and you will give it to me... Slut!"_

Realization came over Spike just like a landslide. He could just stare wide-eyed and completely dumb-folded at the sharptooth. Was he really serious? He really wanted Spike to do... that?

But they were of two different species! With completely different feeding habits! And they were both MALES!

_"B-b-but..."_  Spike stammered, and Mauler retorted  _"You don't plan to make me be hanging now, do you?"_  His gaze became angry just for a second, letting it clear that he was not letting the spiketail go back now. Spike stammer  _"But... You... sharptooth... Me... Leaf eater... We... Male..."_

_"Ha! And you think I don't know?"_  Said Mauler in a laugh  _"Of course I notice all of this! I'm not as dumb as you leaf munchers! I know it all very well! And you know what? I don't give a fuck! I just know I'm pent up, and I need release, no matter where it comes from! Now, you may accept it and play the female for me, or you may back off and we will go back to playing predator and prey! What do you say? SLUT or LUNCH?"_

Spike flinched as the sharptooth towered over him. Now he was between a rock and a hard place. If he decided to do what the sharptooth wanted, he was going to deliver him his body and lose all his pride as male. If he refuse, he would end up as another anonymous carcass into the Mysterious Beyond.

Spike pondered for a few moments, and a lot of mental arguments, he decided he better go with the flow. If he surrendered himself for the sharptooth, he surely would never be able to have the same pride he had as male, but he would live, and it was better than ending up as meal.

Fighting his instincts, and forgetting of the last of his self-stern, he was able to rasp at the sharptooth  _"Me... want... live... Me... choose... be... slut..."_  He said, as he wasn't able even to look up to the sharptooth, keeping his eyes to the ground, in complete submission.

It was absolutely everything Mauler wanted and needed. The male now completely surrendered to him, and willing to give his body for the simple hope of living.

_"Great!"_  He said  _"Now, be a good slut, and start servicing me!"_  He said, moving his hips forward as he reclined his body backwards, giving the spiketail complete view and access to his slit  _"And if you try any funny business, I'll make you want to have chosen to be eaten!"_  He gave the final threat, letting very clear he wasn't kidding.

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat, and under the watchful eye of the sharptooth, turned his look to the genital slit in front of him. The tip of the carnivore's penis was poking out of it. It was really not what Spike had imagined for his first time.

Spike was virgin. He never had "done it" with anyone, be it male or female. He had wondered and fantasied about it a few time by now, though. He thought it would be in the day following the marriage. With a beautiful spiketail female who he loved. Instead, he was there, about to serve a male sharptooth just like a female would do, and Spike had absolutely never imagined how to do this kind of thing. He just hoped the big predator was patient.

_"What are you waiting for?"_  Grunted Mauler, getting tired of waiting so much  _"Get to work, slut!"_

Spike shivered, and breathed deeply at what he was about to do. Moving his head forward, and closing the space between him and the sharptooth's crotch, he opened his mouth and let his tongue slid out. Closing his eyes, he gave the slit a slow lick. Hoping it would be good enough to satisfy the sharptooth.

Mauler shivered and hissed in pleasure as he felt the sand-papery tongue touch his slit. It made so long since last time he felt something like that. And having a male doing it, giving up his masculinity to pleasure him, even if it was forced, made the whole sensation even better!

Spike flinched when he heard the sharptooth hiss, afraid that he might have angered the predator. But looking up, he saw that the grey colored hunter had what seemed a smirk in his face. It looked down at him when he did not continued, and hissed again  _"Did I told you to stop?"_

Spike flinched, and immediately licked the slit again, granting another pleasured hiss from the sharptooth. The slit throbbed and twitched under his tongue, as slowly more of the cock started coming out.

Mauler sighed as his cock was slowly coming out of its hiding spot. He could let the spiketail lick his intimacy until it was fully erect, but he had other plans.

_"Okay, stop."_  Mauler breathed reluctantly. Spike stopped, and looked confused at him. Did the sharptooth changed his mind and was going to do something else?

Mauler looked down at him, and had a slight smirk in his face  _"You seem to like to lick things, am I right?"_  He asked to Spike, who looked at him, not realizing what he wanted, and then he said  _"So, if you like licking, you can lick my paws."_

Spike was really taken back by this, and the sharptooth showed Spike his big foot, waving it in front of his face. Yeah, Mauler had kind of a thing for having his feet licked. For him, it was one of the greatest shows of submission, worship his feet and lick them clean with their tongues. It made him feel that the males were total and completely submitted to his will. And he wanted to feel it with that spiketail.

When Spike took too long to do it, Mauler snarled  _"I said to lick my feet, slut!"_  Spike flinched once again, and slowly, he stuck his tongue back out, and gave the sole of the big, clawed paw a slow lick.

Mauler smiled down at him as he felt the tongue touch his sole, sending shivers up his spine and heat to his groin.

Spike shivered as he licked the foot in front of him. It had a bad taste, as was expected of something that was always bare against the ground. But it also had a musky taste, the kind that comes from someone that spent the whole day under the sun and got coated in sweat.

Spike was licking the foot, tasting and smelling that musky thing and, before Spike could notice, it was starting to have a strange effect on him.

It seemed that the more he tasted the musk of the sharptooth, the more it invaded his nostrils and his lungs, the more it seemed to turn him on! Spike got completely shocked when he realized this.

He could feel the heat of his body rising. And the stir in his loins that he already felt on his maturating from child to teenagehood. And he thought it completely out of place into the current situation, but yet, the feelings were all there.

Mauler sighed happily as the spiketail kept licking his foot, worshiping it as he had given up all his pride. And he was getting very turned on, his cock stirring to life and almost fully erect now. Not that the spiketail had noticed, since it seemed to be getting a peculiar interest into his foot, like most males Mauler was able to get with.

_"Now, now, slut."_  Mauler rasped, as he purred in satisfaction  _"Don't focus all your attention just to the sole. Suck on my toes."_  He commanded, and Spike took a moment to assimilate the order.

When he did, Mauler moved his foot, and soon Spike was facing one of the big claws that made the sharptooth's toes. Spike swallowed the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth, closing his eyes and moving forward, until he could feel the sharp claw against his tongue. Without really thinking of what he was doing, Spike closed his mouth around it and started sucking lightly.

Mauler grinned from ear to ear as he saw the spiketail get to work on his foot claws. A bit more willing than Mauler expected. He liked to know he had such control over the leaf eater so quickly. He was going to enjoy it.

Spike was barely thinking at what he was doing. When he woke up in this morning, he would never imagine that he would be later on being at service of a sharptooth. Licking his feet willingly as he was called "slut". Yet, there he was, giving this kind of attention to the sharptooth as if it was natural.

And Spike's body was reaction to the situation, and not in the way the poor dinosaur expected. His body was heating, and his head was feeling light, maybe the musk of the big foot in his mouth had something to do with it. He felt a strange tingling on his loins, and he could swear that he was feeling the tip of his cock starting to poke out very slightly.

To Spike this whole situation was very strange. Almost getting into the realm of the absurdity. If someone told him this kind of situation, he would have laughed hard. It was just too difficult to believe.

Spike was still suckling at the claw, musky in taste and smell. He was starting to like it, when a rasping voice called his attention. He looked up, to the sharptooth, who was smiling down at him. But what called his attention was what now was into the sharptooth's crotch. It was a huge cock. Big into the base, and it closed until the tip ended into a spear tip. Beneath it, had emerged the two balls, like they did in most dinosaurs when they were aroused enough. Two big balls covered into a thin layer of scaly skin hang from beneath the member. Both the penis and the balls were surprisingly big, even considering the sharptooth's size.

Spike looked dumb-folded at the monster of a cock in front of him. Mauler rasped a laugh, and said  _"You like? I'm really a gifted one. At least is what everyone says!"_

Spike had barely heard him, though; he was too busy looking at the size of the cock in front of him. He just couldn't help but feel envy at the monster of a cock that surely would make any female cry out in pleasure.

Spike was taking too long, and so Mauler was forced to snap him back to reality  _"What are you waiting for, you leaf eater slut? It isn't gonna suck itself! Get to work!"_  He said harshly, and his tone of anger was enough to make Spike snap back.

Spike looked at the monster of a cock in front of him, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly opened his maw, and slide his tongue out. He touched the cock with it, and gave a long and slow lick in it.

Mauler gasped when he felt that tongue in his cock. It made a while since he had this feeling. He closed his eyes and purred in pleasure as he hissed  _"Oh yessss. Just like that."_

Spike could understand what the sharptooth was hissing, and took this as a good sign. He gave another lick, this time, starting from the balls that hung beneath the great meat eater's cock and went up, licking the base and the mid-section of the engorged breeder pole.

Mauler felt great as the spiketail did that. He panted slightly as he purred, and let the leaf eater do all the work for him. Actually, he was quite surprised for the dinosaur bellow him was getting to do it so easily, even considered that his life was threatened.

Spike, meanwhile, was still licking the cock. The texture of it felt strange in his tongue, and the smell of male was stronger than he ever had felt in his life. And the strangest of all: Spike was starting to like it.

The more he smelled that strong hormones emanating from the cock, more it seemed to affect him. He was feeling aroused as he did it, and the fire in his groin was being feed by this emotion as more of his shaft slowly emerged out of his slit. It was really hard to think that he was actually being aroused in a situation like that.

But Spike tried to ignore it, he tried to focus only in the cock in front of him. He lapped at it like a dog lapping a bone. He licked the body, the base, the balls. He bathed it all with his tongue, making it glisten with his saliva. Then his tongue caught something that tasted salty and sharp. It was Mauler's precum.

Mauler panted as his cock was served by that leaf eater, and of course, with the pleasure he was receiving, it was just a matter of time before his cock started leaking pre. The clear fluid came from the top, through his piss-slit and drooled down in globs of sharp-salty substance that ended up landing into Spike's tongue.

When it did toughed his tongue, Spike could swear that he could now feel the taste of the smell he was feeling from the sharptooth. Strong, salty, masculine. And it did nothing more than to enhance the horniness he already was in. His cock came out into view even more as Spike finally was letting himself dive head first into the feeling that was so foreign to him.

Spike started to lap more at the cock, licking the clear liquid as it came down the cock. He swallowed it as he licked the pole of meat, having time to plant it kisses and sucks. He even sucked the balls once in a while, they had a taste as strong as the pre and seemed to be quite full.

Mauler felt in heaven as he was treated and had his genitals worshiped by the leaf eater, that seemed to have become far more willing suddenly  _"Ohh, man! You are good at this! You does it like a professional! I'll take that or you are a natural at this or you are a regular cock sucker back in your herd."_

Spike just couldn't help but blush at the compliment/mocking, but he barely had time to feel ashamed. Something inside of him was driving him to work on that shaft. He wanted to taste the cum. He wanted to know if it tasted stronger than the pre. He knew that as a male he should never had this kind of thoughts, but right then, right there, he just couldn't care less. He was just a horny dinosaur and it was really hard to think straight in that moment, much less be ashamed.

Spike panted as he looked up to the mighty shaft. Taking a big gulp of air, he opened his mouth and raised himself form the ground the more he could, even searching for support in the shaft he served. The tip was leaking pre in good amount, and it went down and made the shaft glisten in the sun.

Spike panted as he opened his maw the most he could, and lowered it in the shaft, and then, he took it into his mouth and, without any waiting, he started sucking at the tip of it.

When the spiketail enveloped the tip of his cock and started sucking, Mauler gasped loud and he thought for a moment he was going to pass out from pleasure. He purred loud as this leaf eater sucked him. He could feel the mouth suck greedily at his cock, at the same time that the tongue lapped and circled in the head of his shaft.

Spike kept sucking at the cock, gulping down the pre that came into his open mouth. He swallowed it as soon as it came in, and just kept sucking, now not even thinking about what he was doing.

Mauler had to fight back his instinct to ram his cock all the way down the leaf eater's throat and fuck his mouth, for doing so could probably hurt the spiketail and he could lose the pleasure he was having. So he limited himself only to clench his teeth and move his tail from side to side. It was being hard, but with the pleasure Mauler was receiving, he wasn't going to last long, anyway.

Spike kept sucking and gulping at the cock, drinking the pre like it was a sweet nectar. When suddenly, he felt the sharptooth above him move and roar as the cock throbbed violently and something hit the back of his throat.

Spike coughed, and his first thought was to pull back. But the felt the small, clawed hands of the sharptooth land in the sides of his head and fight to keep him in place. Spike knew he was better not let the sharptooth any angry, so he stayed there, and barely recovered when the next shoot of cum hit the back of his throat.

Spike did his best to fight his gag reflex and drink the cum. But it came to much, and most of it dripped to out of his mouth and down the shaft. It lasted for a while, before he suddenly was forcefully pulled apart from the shaft.

The next jet of cum hit Spike straight on the face, forcing the leaf eater to close his eyes to protect them from the fluid. And then came another, and another, hitting his face, or the back of his body, or even his front legs as it came out in great amount.

After almost one minute, the last jet hit Spike square on the shoulder. And, finally, he was let go.

He slumped in the ground, and looked up. The sharptooth was above him, panting slightly as his cock went soft, he had a smirk on his face.

Mauler looked down at the project of male in front of him, now too far away from what would be considered a proud male, as he was now covered in cum. Mauler laughed hard  _"Now, that is a perfect look for a slut! Covered in male's cum!"_

Spike blushed furiously as he realized that now he looked exactly like a slut. He tried to hide his face, and even tried to whip some of the cum out of his face and nose. Even because it was a bit hard to think with the strong and pungent smell of male right on his nose, and the taste of it into his tongue.

Mauler chuckled when he saw the Spike tail acting all shy  _"Oh, what is the matter?"_  he tainted the leaf eater before him " _The slut suddenly feel a bit shy?_ " He started to circle the leaf eater " _Yeah, some sluts are like that. They are very enthusiastic when it is about to do the job, but when it is over they suddenly become-"_  Mauler was saying, but he trailed when his eyes got something. Could it be?

Spike looked at the sharptooth circled him, and saw the sharptooth stop abruptly and look at him with a strange look. For a moment, he was wondering if the sharptooth had decided to end him, and this frightened him, and then, the sharptooth rasped, " _Raise your leg."_

Spike looked at him, and asked " _why?_ ", and the sharptooth snarled in answer " _Do it!_ "

His tone made Spike flinch, and he slowly started to raise his hind leg into the air for the sharptooth. Only when it was already up, Spike remembered that his cock was still hard, and was no dripping. His face burned in shame and embarrassment, even more when he heard what sounded like laugh from the sharptooth.

Mauler was thinking it to be hard to believe, the spiketail was having a boner! It was clear that he had enjoyed it more than Mauler had expected. His cock was hanging free, with a scaly sack hanging beneath it. It was even dripping pre! Man, the spiketail should really be a slut, to get horny by sucking a dick and being threatened. Mauler could do nothing more than laugh.

" _Ha! So you really got all horny with me making you suck my dick!? You really are a slut!_ " Mauler tainted, what made Spike groan and cover his face with his front paws, his face burning in pure embarrassment, and Mauler was enjoying it.

There were so many things he could do, but what he wanted now, was a thing he liked doing to every male that was dominated by him and enjoyed it. " _Okay, slut._ " Mauler said, grinning wide " _Sit up._ "

Spike looked at him, confused by his request " _W-w-what..?_ " Spike rasped in sharptooth as the big meat eater looked at him. And Mauler repeated impatient " _Sit!"_  Spike flinched, and obeyed, lowering his leg, and sitting up on his hind quarters.

Mauler stayed by his side, and said " _Sit a bit more._ " Spike looked at him, but obeyed, he inclined his body a bit more backwards, making his hind quarters project slightly forward, the tip of his cock poking out, but Spike was able to hide it with his front legs.

" _More._  Said Mauler in his ear " _And spread your hind legs, and let the front ones out of the way._ "

Spike felt his face burning in more embarrassment, and he did as he was told. He inclined back as he was almost falling, having his tail to support him. He kept his front legs raised next to his body, and the hind ones spread. As a result, his cock was out and exposed to the world, and his scaly sack was laying against the ground. And the worst of all: his cock was still leaking pre, as if only the humiliation was giving him pleasure. Spike wanted to die if any of his friends or family ever saw him like that.

Mauler grinned when he saw the pole still leaking and throbbing, and even more when he saw the humiliation and shame written all over the spiketail's face. He was going to enjoy this. " _Now..._ " Mauler said, " _You seem to enjoy very much sucking cocks, don't you?_ " He tainted, happy to see the spiketail's face go down as it burned with a blush " _So, what about you suck your own?_ "

Spike's head turned to him, his face shocked at what was just said to him "What!?" Spike said in leaf eater. Never in his entire life had he even imagined in doing something like what the sharptooth had just suggested, and he even wondered if he had misunderstood what was said.

Mauler approached his face, and said to him " _Bent over, put your own cock in your mouth, and suck until you cum. Am I being clear enough?_ "

This time Spike was surely that he didn't understood it wrong. The sharptooth's speech was very slow and clear, and his face told Spike he was not going to order it a second time. Spike gulped the lump in his throat, and then looked down, at his own cock, that was still hard.

Spike said goodbye to whatever was left of his dignity, and started bending his body forward, as he kept sitting in his haunches. His back hurt a little as he was unaccustomed to force his body to do it, but he was able to force his body forward, inch by inch.

His cock was getting closer and closer, his back screamed at him in discomfort, and he could only keep doing it under the watchful gaze of the sharptooth. Finally, his cock was right in front of his face.

Slowly, Spike opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out, and gave a slow lick at the tip of his own cock.

The moment the tongue touched the sensitive flesh, Spike jerked and almost fell, as he tasted his own cock for the first time. The sharptooth tasted salty and sharp, his own, taste more earthy. But the biggest difference, was that the taste of the male was more pungent in the sharptooth's pre then in his', as if the sharptooth really  _was_  more a male then him.

Spike blushed at what he was doing, and was snapped back by the sharptooth's voice " _Continue! I told you to suck yourself until you cum! You don't want to disobey me, do you?"_  This was more than enough for Spike to get himself back to work.

He looked at his cock, and licked it again, a bit slower, and the result was a strong shiver as pleasure shot up his spine. Spike moaned as he kept licking his own cock, feeling the taste of his own pre as he did. His back was hurting for having to bend this way, and he doubted he could force it more.

But the sharptooth seemed to want exactly this " _I told you to suck it!_ " said Mauler " _Not to keep licking it like some fruit!_ " Spike kept his back bent, and he rasped to the sharptooth " _C-can't... anymore... back... hurt_ "

Mauler seemed to mind little. He raised his big paw, placed it in Spike's back, just above his shoulders, and pushed down.

Spike would have screamed in surprise and pain at his back, but in the moment he was lowered, his mouth was filled with his own cock, so it came out muffled.

Spike tried to struggle weakly, whining at his back being forced like that now. His struggles were useless, though, and no amount of whining in the world would make Mauler feel pity and let the spiketail go.

" _Start sucking."_  Mauler commanded, and Spike, after whining a bit more, finally obeyed, and started sucking around his own dick. His eye rolled and his body shivered as he did this. He would have jerked back, but Mauler's foot on his back was keeping him from doing it. He could just moan around his own cock, what caused only even more pleasure.

Mauler snarled, remembering the spiketail of his orders, and Spike returned to suck his own dick. He moaned around it as he sucked gently, and he went even farther by using his tongue to lick it while he sucked.

Spike was just feeling more pleasure than he thought he could give himself. He never imagined that self-indulgence could be so... pleasuring. He was becoming slowly more into it as he started slowly to forget the pain on his back, his mind being distracted by other things. His cock was starting to drool pre over his own mouth, and he slowly was swallowing it as he sucked.

Mauler was also feeling pleasure in seeing the spiketail do it. He was grinning as he saw the spiketail get into it on his own cock. This scene was rekindling the fire in his loin " _Oh, yes!"_  Mauler purred as his cock started hardening again. " _Do just like that. Show me how much you love cocks."_

Spike blushed even more as he was cooed by the big predator, but he could not contain the moan that escaped his muzzle, and started sucking his cock harder. He was licking it the best he could, and sucking at it as it was inside his mouth. His cock throbbed painfully in his mouth as it ached with need.

Spike was barely thinking about what he was doing anymore, he just knew his cock needed release, and to get it, he was going to need to keep sucking. Spike was able to take a bit more of his cock, partially because the sharptooth forced more his back, what he barely noticed, as he took another inch of his cock in his mouth and only sucked harder.

Spike moaned as he gave himself pleasure in a way he never considered. Never imagining that his own mouth could feel that good. His moist and warm maw, his sand-papery tongue, and the feeling of suction when he sucked on himself.

He wanted to keep doing it, and hoped it could last long. Until he felt a familiar pressure into his groins. Jerking his hips instinctively, and fucking his own mouth without even noticing, his cock finally flared up, shooting his load into his own throat.

Spike coughed up when his throat was hit, his gag reflex taking over and some of his cum dripping down his mouth and his balls. But this didn't stopped Spike for too long, as his hips kept jerking, and he got up and started swallowing hungrily. He swallowed load after load as the cum shot up his mouth, some dripping, but Spike somehow managed to drink most of it.

As Spike was finally ending, the weight on his shoulders had finally gone. Mauler had removed his foot from him. Spike remained there, drinking on himself, when Mauler's voice called him back " _Don't swallow everything!_ " his voice seemed with certain urgency " _Keep some in your mouth!_ "

Spike didn't understood the purpose of this, but he learned not to question the sharptooth. As he finally shot the last of his load, he finally raised his head back. He was panting, but was breathing through his nose, as there was cum filling his mouth. His cheeks were even bulging with the amount of cum he had saved in his mouth from his own orgasm.

For a moment, Spike just remained there, panting by his nose, when he felt clawed hands into his head. He was guided to meet the sharptooth's grinning face. The big meat eater opened his mouth, and Spike thought his life was going to end there. But to his surprised, the sharptooth stuck his tongue out and probed against his lips.

Spike was surprised and almost swallowed what was in his mouth from the shock. The sharptooth probed his lips, until Spike opened his mouth and give him access. His cum spilled from his mouth, but the sharptooth licked it. His lips touched Spike, and the spiketail, first stunned, soon started getting into the feeling.

Spike closed his eyes and moaned slightly at the unexpected kiss. His eyes fluttered as he felt the tongue exploring his tongue, without noticing, Spike was passing to him the cum that had accumulate into his mouth.

This was one of the things Mauler had. He liked the taste of cum, to tell the truth, but being a dominant top, he would never indulge himself into sucking someone's cock. The first time he had this idea, he just wanted to know the taste, so he told his male partner to do exactly what the spiketail had done.

The partner also found it strange at first, but complied, and showed the same level of enthusiasm that the spiketail showed. And Mauler was able to get his first taste of cum that day straight from the male's maw. And he loved it! Since that day, he did that every time he got a chance.

Mauler also was enjoying having the spiketail moaning in his kiss, delivering himself to him and melting in the touch of his lips. Mauler smirked to himself knowing just how slutty the spiketail was sounding and how he should be looking now.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, and Spike whined, he tried to reach for him, but Mauler escaped his reach, and Spike fell to the ground. And when the spiketail tried to get up, he realized he could not move his front legs.

During the kiss, Mauler had used another piece of the vines he used to the Spike, and skillfully tied his forepaws in a way they were forced bend, and Spike was unable to separate or raise them. Spike was now even more stuck them before.

Spike tried to get back to his feet, fighting against the vines tying his legs. A sharp pull at the vine around his neck made him look at Mauler, who looked down at him with a big grin. Spike did not liked the way the sharptooth was looking at him.

" _Just look at you._ " Said Mauler, in a mocking tone " _Covered in seed, getting hard by being cooed into suck a complete stranger's cock, sucking your own on a command, moaning into a kiss with a sharptooth. I really doubt that, if we search in the whole world, hardly we will find a dinosaur that is more of a slut like you. You aren't fit even to be considered a male!_ " Mauler finished with a strong laugh.

Spike whined as he could not cover his face with his paws as they were tied. He could only stand there, his head down and his face burning in humiliation. The sharptooth seemed to be taking pleasure in humiliating him, claiming every time how much Spike was a slut and how he was a real male. In fact, this was one of the things that Mauler liked the most, assuring his masculinity over the others, and they simply going down and accepting it. It would only be better if the spiketail was openly vocalizing how much Mauler was more a male than him.

But this did not stopped Mauler, he forced the spiketail to look at him by tugging the vine, and started circling him slowly as he spoke "And for what I know, sluts love it not only in the mouth." He said as he walked around, to out of Spike's sight, but he could still feel the vine in the sharptooth's hand that held it to his neck.

Spike could not turn his head enough to keep following that sharptooth as he circled him. Next thing he heard was a wet sound, like sucking, but Spike felt nothing on his own body. The sound of sucking and licking continued, after it finally stopped, and the sharptooth said " _Now, raise your tail_."

Spike felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard that command, and he had a feeling of what the sharptooth was going to do with him. Spike hesitated for a moment, and this resulted in an angry grunt from the sharptooth, who repeated " _Raise. Your. Tail. Slut!_ "

That angry growl was enough for Spike. He whimpered as he slowly started to raise his rump form the ground with his hind legs, and he moved his tail up and to the side, exposing his tailhole. He whimpered softly " _Please... be... gentle..."_

The sharptooth chuckled, and said " _I cannot make this promise_." And then, Spike felt something brushing around his tailhole. He jerked when he felt that, but soon, he realized that it did not felt like the sharptooth's cock. He seemed to have more control over it, and to be softer and more flexible. After a few moments, Spike realized what this could be: the sharptooth's tail.

Mauler smirked as he saw the spiketail gasp and wince as he brushed his tail against the leaf eater's tailhole. The tail was slick with saliva, since Mauler had gave it a suck and a few licks to cover it with saliva.

Mauler felt kind enough to not to simply fuck the spiketail without any lube. And being the proud male he was, he would never dignify himself to lick someone's tailhole, even because the taste should be horrible. So, he sucked on his on tail, and now, was about to make that entry all slick.

Mauler brushed his tail around a bit, before finally getting the tip aimed into the tailstar, and then, he pressed it until his tail slipped inside.

Spike's eyes bulged as he cried out in surprised at being penetrated, and in pain for never having anything put inside of there before in his life. He grunted and squirmed, but was tied up and unable to get loose. His anal walls instinctively moved and squeezed around the strange appendage, in an attempt to push it out, but it was useless.

Mauler chuckled when he saw that spiketail squirming as he penetrated him with his tail and felt the anal passage trying to force it out. Mauler decided to not have much of a foreplay, and slowly forced his tail more inside.

This made Spike wince as that tail was forced inside of him, and after a while, it stopped, stayed inside for a while, and then, it retreated, until the tip was resting inside. Spike could have sighed from relief, if soon after, the tail was forced inside, making him wince in pain again at the penetration.

Mauler started fucking the spiketail slowly with his tail, going as far as he could and pushing it out, and then back in. Spike winced every time that tail was forced inside of his body, feeling every inch of the slick appendage inside of his rear.

The tail fucking continued for a while, and then, the pain was starting to subdue and, to Spike's surprise, being replaced with a feeling of pleasure. This pleasure was slowly growing, as Spike started relaxing at the ministration he was receiving. Then he jerked and moaned loud as the tail hit something deep into him: his prostate.

When Spike moaned loud, sounding like a bitch in heat, Mauler smirked from ear to ear, and then, he slowly moved his tail out, making the spiketail moan more, and finally made it slip out, making the spiketail whine at the sudden emptiness.

" _Oh, my slut feels bad for having its tailhole empty?_ " asked Mauler, tainting the spiketail, and Spike whined again as an answer. Mauler chuckled, and said purring, " _Don't worry. Soon you will have something else filling your slutty ass. Something even better._ " And as he said that, he walked near, using his small hands to hold the spiketail's tail, as he aimed his cock into the waiting rear.

Spike shivered when he felt the big predator's cock, and this time he was sure was the cock, hitting his backside as it tried to find its mark. It took a few tries, but Mauler finally got the tip of his cock into the spiketail's rear, and pushed inside.

The cock penetrated the waiting ass easily, not only by its spear point, but also because of the saliva that his tail left behind. This made the penetration easier, and less painful.

Spike gasped, and moaned softly as the cock was slipped into his backdoor, and Mauler also purred from the pleasure that the warm and slick passage was giving to his cock. Then, without any warning, Mauler slammed his cock inside with full force.

Spike's eyes bulged and he cried out in surprise and a bit pain, but also moaned in pleasure, as the cock had hit straight in his prostate. His own cock was again hard, and jumped when his prostate was hit, smearing his belly with pre, cum and saliva. His balls and Mauler's were now resting against each other.

Mauler rested in there, pressing against the spiketail's prostate, until the leaf eater beneath him whined in need. Mauler smirked and said " _Do you want it, slut? Then beg!"_  He ordered " _Beg me to fuck your sorry ass!_ "

Spike was aware enough of what was going on to hear perfectly what the sharptooth said. If he was asked earlier, he probably was not going to do it. But now, after all that happened, after sucking a sharptooth's cock, and then his own, and being fucked by a tail, Spike was feeling much more willing.

More than willing, you could say he was eager. He needed that feeling again when the tail brushed in him, and that he was feeling with the cock in his ass. He wanted that feeling, he needed it, and if he had to beg for it, he was not afraid of doing so!

" _Please..._ " Spike whined loudly in sharptooth " _Please... sir... fuck... me... need... your...cock... please... fuck... me..._ "

This was even better than Mauler expected, and as his cock throbbed, thought about why stopping in there. Holding harder into Spike's tail, he snarled in lust " _Say you need my cock!_ "

Spike panted, as he complied " _Me... need... your... cock..."_

" _Say that you love cocks!_ "

" _Me... love... cock..._ "

" _Say you are a slut!_ "

" _Me... am... slut..._ "

"Louder!"

" _Me. Am. Slut._ "

" _With feeling!_ " Mauler roared, shifting his cock slightly into Spike's ass, but enough to drive him crazy.

The spiketail then closed his eyes and threw his head back as he howled, practically roared " _ME AM SLUUUUUT!_ "

Mauler panted and grinned wide as a shark as he pulled his cock out, and then, violently slammed it back in.

Spike howled from a mix of pain and pleasure as it happened, and barely had time to recover as Mauler did it again, slamming his cock deep into him at each thrust. Mauler was also in pleasure, he purred loudly as the anal passage massaged his cock, and was driving to breed that bitch underneath him hard and fast!

Mauler started his relentless assault to the poor, defenseless tailhole. Each thrust was slow and powerful, causing a burning sensation to Spike at each one. But also, the size of the cock granted it to rub or hit his prostate each time it rammed in, granting great pleasure to him, to match the pain.

Spike could only stand there, immobilized, defenseless, able only to cry out at each time the cock rammed inside of him. He could feel the sharptooth's hips slamming against him with loud "plaps", and he could feel the big predator's balls slapping against his' own at each time, the difference of size between them being more evident each time they touched.

At first, his rear was burning, but soon, he was getting used to it, and the pleasure started to overwhelm the pain. Soon his cries where replaced by loud, slutty moans, as the slapping of their balls seemed good, and Spike started to what to push back, to have more of that monster of a cock inside of him.

Mauler was grunting in pleasure and hissing loud as he fucked that ass, seemingly without any regard for the spiketail's pleasure. Mauler hardly felt that good in his whole life. He hardly felt so hard and so pent-up them. Maybe it was something about that spiketail? Mauler just knew that the mating was being very, very pleasurable, and that he could not let it go away. There was no way he was going to let that spiketail go!

Mauler hugged Spike's tail, and slammed his cock back even harder (if this was even possible), making the spiketail beneath him howl out like a whore in heat. Mauler was panting as he grew restless, and his cock throbbed inside of the tailhole, ready to blow soon.

Spike was not too far away. He panted and moaned, his tongue out of his mouth as he basked in pleasure he never before had imagined himself into. His cock jumped each time he was fucked deep by Mauler, and his balls contracted and twitched each time Mauler's balls slapped against them.

Mauler held back as much as he could, but at given moment, he could not hold anymore. Holding the spiketail's tail  hard, and burying his cock as far as it would go into the leaf eater, Mauler let out a loud, dominant roar, reserved for when he took a female, as he cummed deep into Spike, sending wave after wave of his hot spunk into his helpless ass.

Spike's eyes bulged and he howled loud as he was breed that hard. His prostate was bathed into the sharptooth's juices, and this sent him over the edge. His balls contracted to his body as his cock flared, cumming into the ground below him, staining his own belly in the juices as they spurt into the ground.

They both kept cumming, and Spike was the first to finish. His cock spurted until it only had small drops coming from it, a puddle of his own cum had formed underneath him. Mauler, whoever was still holding him, and cumming into his ass, wave after wave.

Finally, Mauler started pulling his cock out, and it slipped free. Mauler was still, cumming, however, and he shoot more loads. Into the dripping tailhole, into the spiketail's ankles, in his arse and over his back, coating him into his pearly white cum, before his spurting finally subdued.

For along moment, they both were panting. Mauler let go of Spike's tail, and he slumped to the ground, his legs now too weak to hold him, and landed into the puddle of his own cum, making it splat in the sides of his body.

For a long moment, they both breathed heavily, recovering their breath, and then, Spike finally was able to say weakly " _You... let... me... go... now?_ "

Mauler looked down at the spiketail, defeat and submission all over his face, and said " _Not happening_." The spiketail looked at him as he grinned " _From now on, you are MY bitch_." Mauler said, tugging in the vine-made-leash to emphasis

* * *

There had passed three months since Spike had gone missing. Everyone in the Great Valley was searching for him. Petrie organized flying searching parties to search for any sign of the spiketail. Littlefoot had organized several land parties to search for him. Even Chomper had made his own searches into the Great Beyond, searching for Spike's scent, but he was able to find nothing.

Slowly, the parties ended, and the residents returned to their normal lives. There as not a single trance of the spiketail, and for everyone, this meant only that he had ended as food for a sharptooth. Even his friends soon realized that they were not going to find him anymore. All that was left for them to do was grief over the loss of their friend, and pray for his soul to find peace in the Great Beyond.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, Mauler was just coming back from a successful hunting. He was having a lot more luck in these days, and his belly was dilating with the amount of good food he was having. In fact, his life seemed to be changing for quite the better. And Mauler was anxious to go back after another long day, for his waited reward.

Mauler entered into a big cave, a place he had chosen to settle down after the recent events. There was a bush ripped form the ground under his arms as he entered, and found the spiketail in there.

Spike was all tied up with vines, his legs tied together, his forelimbs tied in bending position, and a leash of vines around his neck and tied to a nearby rock. When Mauler entered, the Spiketail instantly looked at him and said in perfect sharptooth " _Welcome back, Master!_ "

Mauler chuckled as he was called "master", it had become something usual in there. The spiketail had been just a little rebellious in the first days, but after that, the rest came out very calmly.

" _Brought you your lunch._ " Said Mauler as he dropped the bush in front of Spike, and the spiketail said " _Thank you, master_." And started eating it. Calling the sharptooth "master" now was something that came very naturally to Spike, result of the months he had passed as the predator's new "slut".

Mauler watched as the spiketail ate, and once he was finished, Mauler stood in front of him " _You know what to do now._ " He purred, and Spike didn't needed an explanation or a second command, as he stuck his tongue out and shamelessly started to lick Mauler's genital slit.

Mauler purred as the spiketail did it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Mauler had done it to a daily basis with this leaf eater, finding great pleasure in having him completely under his control and ready to obey any command.

His cock was quickly hardening and coming out of his slit, as well as his ball sack, and both of them were bath into the spiketail's saliva. Spike had lost completely the same of worshipping that cock and balls, and had actually come to like doing it. He learned to love to taste of pre, cum and of the musk that emanated from that manly sharptooth.

Mauler purred as he let the spiketail bath and worship his balls and cock, taking pleasure to have that once proud male reduced now to a willing slut that only needed to eat and sleep, and was more than eager to worship Mauler as if he was a god. It had been an amazing work that he done with this leaf eater.

Spike was vigorously licking that cock and balls, coating them into a thick layer of saliva, from base to tip. And Mauler would have let him continue until he cummed, but he had other plans, and reluctantly he put his cock away as he said " _That's enough, slut._ "

Spike whined, but he obeyed and recoiled his tongue back, and Mauler assured him " _Don't worry. I have other plans for this cock, and guess you will like it also._ " He finished with a grin, and untied Spike's hind legs, and then he ordered " _Up with your tail!_ "

Spike shivered in anticipation, and slowly moved his rear end up and his tail up and to the side, exposing shamelessly his tailhole, balls and hard cock. Mauler smirked at this sight, and moved behind, and slowly aimed his cock into the tailhole, but did nothing.

Spike knew exactly what he wanted, and then he said in sharptooth " _Master, fuck me, please! Please, my tailhole is aching with the need of a real male! I'm just a slut that serves to give pleasure to great and powerful males like you! Please, claim me as yours! Dump your cum in my ass where it belongs! Please master! Fuck me like the slut I am!"_

Mauler smirk, the spiketail had gotten very good into begging. And Mauler had also improved his aim, as he was able to penetrate his saliva-covered cock into one single thrust into that waiting tailhole, that was still as tight as a virgin's.

Spike cried out in pleasure as the cock penetrated him, making his own cock jump, and he cried out " _Yes, master! Fuck me like a whore!_ " and Mauler was more than happy to oblige.

He went savage, rough, without slowing down or having any foreplay. Of so horny, Mauler had forgot of telling the spiketail to lick his feet. Well, maybe when they were done. Now he was just caring about fucking that leaf eater so hard he would have trouble walking for days.

As he did so, Mauler just remembered of how he meet that male that now was his personal slut. And Mauler just couldn't believe how lucky he was for, after all that time, finding a male that turned his complete, submissive slut. That now he had this male all for himself, and could fuck him any time he want and always assure his own masculinity any moment by dominating it.

Fuck off what the other sharptooth would say if they knew it was a leaf eater! He was having the best time of his life with that spiketail slut. And he was going to enjoy every single time. And as he buried his cock forcefully into Spike, making him cry out of pure pleasure like a slut in heat, Mauler just knew he was not going to, ever in his life, letting this spiketail escape from him.

That leaf eater now belonged to him, and only to him.

 

 

 


End file.
